For The Love of Your Parents
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: The people she loved most in the world were now just seconds away from being brutally murdered in front of her own eyes. There was only one thing she could do, to try and save them. And that was to do anything and everything HE wanted her to... Sam/Scam


A new evil oneshot. I've been working on this one for a while as the length might tell.

**Disclaimer:** UGH. Totally Spies is property of Marathon Inc. On to greater things!

**Dedication:** POISON'S IVY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IVY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

* * *

She sat there unmoving, almost dead in her own bedroom. If someone was to look at her now, they would think she was dead. Her face was pale, her eyes were dull, and her dark hair was spread out around her face. The only indicators that she was even alive were the short breaths she took from time to time.

Her body was still as she sat up in her bed, one hand gripped the edge of her blanket, gripping it in her fist. Trying to control the pain she was feeling. Trying to ease the hopelessness that was building up inside her. She continued to keep her eyes cast downward. Why?....

Because she didn't want to meet eyes with the two other people that were there with her. Her family. The same people she loved. Her mother, her father. She could not bring herself to look at them. How could she after what had happened?

Her mother sat at her side as she had been for hours now. Sam didn't need to think to know what she was thinking. Of course everything was clear with the disapproving frown she had on her face. She wasn't the least bit happy with what she had just discovered.

But she couldn't blame her mother for being upset, or angry. She was allowed to be angry and mad. It only made sense for her to be disappointed. Sam bit her lip and closed her eyes. After all it wasn't every day you discover that your daughter...

Tears could be seen running down her face at this point. Soon her body racked with sobs and she shook uncontrollably. But there would be no one to give her comfort. She was all alone in this mess. Her parents were angry at her. They were furious with her.

They didn't know what to do with her. How could she have done this? Didn't she know the consequences of going through with something like this? They knew she was an intelligent child. They had always said she was the smartest girl they had ever known. Then how could she do this? How could she go and ruin her own life with her own hands?

There was no way to make sense of this. Especially because she wasn't saying anything. She wasn't even answering the simplest of questions they were asking her. Was it too much to want to know why? Why she did this?

Gaby sighed as she raised her head and looked at the girl that sat in front of her crying uncontrollably. What was wrong with her daughter? She couldn't even imagine what would make Sam end up like this. She sighed. Even though she was upset and angry she still wanted to help her. She wanted, _no_ needed to find out what had gone wrong.

She needed to know _**his**_ name.

And she counted on her daughter to tell her. She needed Sam to tell her who he was. Who had done this to her. But she had asked her before, so many times before. And all her little girl had said was nothing. How was she supposed to help her now?

She watched Sam take another breath. She watched her wiping away her tears and trying to control them from coming back. Taking a breath, Gaby tried to ask her the same question she had before. This time hoping for an answer.

"Sam. Tell us who he is." Gaby sighed. "Please just tell me. I..I'm not angry at you. I'm just disappointed, and can you blame me for that?" Sam shook her head, keeping her eyes closed. No. She could never blame her mother for being disappointed with her.

Sam sniffed before she felt tears gather in her eyes again. "I.. I'm sorry mom..." She said in between sobs. "I am so sorry." Gaby tried smiling at her daughter. Her heart was breaking watching her like this. It couldn't be easy to go through something like this. "It's okay Sam." She walked over to her and sat on the bed. She wiped away Sam's tears trying to give her some comfort. "We all make mistakes dear" she whispered. "And you did too but we'll get you through this." She placed her hand over Sam's.

"All I need from you.." She said slowly. "Is to know his name." Sam shook her head, closing her eyes and trying not to think about it. She didn't want to think about him. Sam never wanted to be reminded of the man responsible for ruining her life. When her mother asked her again, Sam exploded into tears and screamed for her to stop.

Gaby frowned and moved away from her. Sam watched as her mother walked to where her father stood. She could see the strain and sorrow on his face too. It was her fault they were upset. She was to blame for this...

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head. No. She wasn't to blame for this. That's what _**he **_would want her to think. That's what her parents thought. But it wasn't true.

She bit her lip and sighed. It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming at her parents. It was all she could do to keep herself from telling the truth. She knew she could never tell them the truth, they would never be able to take it. _"But I'm not the one to blame for this!" _Sam cried out in her head. _"I did it for you! I did it all for you! _

Another tear rolled down her cheek._ "I did it all for you. How can you blame me for loving both of you more than myself?" _Sam didn't know the answer to her own question, and she knew she would never get an answer. Because she was wrong. She was wrong now, and she had been wrong then.

But how could she have known that the sacrifices she had made would go so wrong? How could she have ever known that she would be hating herself one day for loving her own parents? How could she have known that something like this would happen to her that day when it all began...

_**One Month Ago...**_

Sam smiled as she walked through the doors of her university. It had been a long day, filled with tests and exams. But it was over now and she was free to go home. A smile tugged at her lips again as she thought about telling her parents how well the exams had gone. She knew they would be thrilled. Her parents had always been proud of her academic achievements, and so much more. And she had been careful to never let them down.

She couldn't wait until she got home and called her mom. She could already hear her mother's excited voice in her head. She could already sense the pride they would both feel. Speeding up Sam walked over to her car and got in. It took her a half hour to get home and soon she was parking her car outside.

Still smiling she got out of her car and walked up the steps to her house. Reaching into her purse she found her key. She placed her hand on the doorknob and inserted the key but raised an eyebrow a second later, surprised that the door was already unlocked. Her hand withdrew the key and she stared at the door slightly puzzled.

Sam bit her lip and cautiously opened the door a crack to peak inside. Had someone been in her house? Her question was answered immediately when she heard a familiar sound coming from inside the house. She felt herself smile. It was her mother's favourite song, the one she always listened to. But. Sam paused. But that would mean that...Wait. Her mother was here?!

She could barely contain her excitement. Her mother was here. Now she could talk to her in person! She must have known that Sam's last exam was today. Had she really driven all the way down to their house just to see her? Looking around she didn't see any other car in the driveway but her own. She shrugged, and put a smile on her face.

Did it really matter how her mother got here? She was just happy to see her. Sam tossed her keys into her purse and walked inside locking the door on the way in. Placing her purse on the table, she walked further inside the house. "Mom?" she called out still smiling. She was surprised to get no answer. Shaking her head Sam walked towards the living room, where she was sure she would find her mother seated on one of the leather couches.

She probably couldn't hear her voice over the sound of the music. When did her mother begin to listen to music this loud? Sam shook her head and smiled as she turned the doorknob that lead to the living room. She walked inside and smiled when she saw the back of her mother's head from over the couch. She felt her happiness grow even more when she noticed that another person was there. It had to be her dad. Sam grinned not believing how good of a day this was turning out to be.

First she was sure she had aced both her exams, and then she had realized that her mother was here to meet her. But her dad too? She was so lucky. "Mom. Dad." She smiled as she made her way over to them. She glanced at the CD player along the way and sighed. The music was beginning to get annoying. They still couldn't hear her. She paused when the music stopped and she saw the CD player turn off. She inwardly thanked her mother for turning it off.

She took the few short steps she needed to reach the couch they were both sitting on. But she never reached it. Instead she found herself screaming. Of course she didn't expect to be screaming in pain as soon as she was a foot away from them. Sam screamed and fell back on the floor. _"What the-?"_ She was sure she was feeling an electric current running through her body now. "What's going on?" Her eyes widened as she noticed that her parents were saying nothing, when she had just fallen to the floor right behind them.

Sam carefully made her way to spot she had been at before and reached out her hand. She screamed a moment later and drew her hand back. There was a strong electromagnetic force surrounding her parents. "What's going on?!" She heard herself scream. She raced to the front of the couch ignoring her pain and gasped at what she saw.

There sat her mother and father their eyes closed, surrounded by the strong hum of electricity. She could tell that the charge around them was much stronger than the one she had felt. They were surrounded by it and Sam was sure that if they tried to move they would break the thin layer that protected them from the charge. She now noticed the thin shield of glass that closely held them to their spot and away from the electricity that was around them.

They couldn't move. Sam felt fear creep up inside her. Who would do such a thing? Sam was careful to stay away from the charge and called out to them. "Mom! Dad!" She could hear the panic in her own voice. She had to save them. She relaxed a little when they opened their eyes and looked at her. "Sam?" her dad cried out in a strangled voice.

Sam took a breath relieved that he was talking. "Daddy who did this to you?" She would make whoever did this to them pay for hurting her parents. And she was sure that this person was out for revenge. She had no doubt that this incident was linked to her being a spy. An enemy had done this. She just needed to know which one. She just needed to know the name.

Her dad shook his head telling her that he didn't know who it was that attacked them. Sam paused then shook her head. She didn't have time to think about that right now. The glass surrounding her parents was weak, even the slightest movement from them could shatter it. And then... Sam didn't even want to imagine what thousands of bolts of concentrated electricity would do to her parents' bodies. She needed to get them out of here, she would worry about who did this later. And if they were still here in her house she wouldn't let them go without making them pay for this.

She placed a warm smile on her face telling her dad it was going to be okay. To save them, all she had to do was turn off the charge. And she knew she could do it, she just needed some time to figure it out. "Don't worry Daddy. I'm going to get you out of there. And then-"

"I'd like to see you try." Sam froze on the spot when she recognized the voice that had interrupted her. She turned her head slowly, her eyes widening as she saw the man responsible for all this standing right behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Tim Scam?!" Sam screamed when she finally saw his face. She felt her nostrils flare when he chuckled and rested his hand inside his pocket. Sam walked over to him forgetting her parents for the moment. "I knew you were a bastard, but this?!" Sam paused giving him another glare. "How could you drag my parents into this?! They have nothing to do with your revenge against WOOHP! Let them go!" She watched his smirk widen and she didn't understand what he found so amusing. ".Tsk. Samantha.." He said all the while taking in the anger on her face. "Why so impatient? I've been planning this for months. Surely you can wait a little bit for your parents to be freed."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "Let. Them. Go." She said the words as threateningly as she could. He shrugged and followed her previous action by crossing his own arms over his chest. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Sam felt her eye twitch. "You know damn well what I am going to do if you don't."

Scam raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. I guess you would tell Jerry about this.." She watched him turn his head towards her parents ignoring her for the moment. "I bet you don't know who Jerry is.. do you?" Sam turned around to face her parents. It didn't take too much to see the confusion on their faces. She glanced from their faces to Scam's and she glared when she saw his amused smirk.

Suddenly what he was doing made a lot more sense. He was trying to expose her secret. He was trying to tell her parents that she was a spy. He was trying to tell them about WOOHP. She couldn't allow that to happen, even if that meant... Sam rook a deep breath. Even if that meant that she had to take Scam on all by herself. Her parents could not know about WOOHP. Sam cringed when she heard her mother's voice. "Sammie?.. Who's Jerry." Biting her lip she lowered her head not knowing what to say.

She heard him chuckle and she looked up to his face. It was easy to see all the amusement behind it. "Go ahead Sam. Tell them who Jerry is..." He smirked. "And while you're at it. Why don't you tell them who I am too. I am sure your mom and dad are just dying to know." Sam mentally cursed at him knowing that she was stuck in his trap. She ignored him and turned to face her mother. "Mom it doesn't matter who Jerry is. And it doesn't matter who he is. I'll explain it all once I get you out of here."

He chuckled from behind her effectively cutting her off again. "And what makes you think you can save them?" Sam turned her head giving him a hateful glare. "You seem to forget that an electromagnetic field isn't that difficult for me to remove..." She smirked forgetting about her parents. "I've done it before."

He smirked watching her wince when her father spoke. "Sam what are you talking about?! Who is this guy?!" Sam sighed. She was beginning to see the effectiveness of Scam's strategy. She couldn't explain anything without revealing who she was, who Jerry was, and telling them about WOOHP. Neither of which she could do. And at the rate at which her parents were asking questions, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep her cover. They just had to trust her. That was it. They had to trust her without asking any questions.

Sam ignored her father and faced Scam. "I will get them out of here." Scam smirked. "Don't be an overconfident fool Sam. You can't save them like this. Take a closer look." She glared at him before looking at the trap her parents were in. Electromagnetic charge all around. Glass dome confining them inside. Why couldn't she get them out of here? She was about to ask him that when she noticed a metallic device she hadn't seen before. It was attached to the glass layer that protected her parents from the charge.

She stood confused at first but then she froze. There was only one thing that device would do. She felt her eyes widen in fear. She turned to face him and almost screamed when she saw the remote that would set it off in his hand. He smirked knowing that she knew what would happen if he pressed the button. With just one push of the button, the glass surrounding her dear parents would give way and the thousands of bolts of electricity just waiting to go through their bodies would instantly kill them. He knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to not listen to him now.

No. She loved her parents too much for that. She would do exactly what he wanted her to. She would do anything to save them from his clutches. Too bad, that task wasn't going to be anywhere near easy. And he smirked at that, because he failed to feel sorry for her. He was too busy feeling happy for himself. He chuckled liking the fear that was visible on her face. He spoke slowly his eyes never leaving her face. "Your parents' lives are in my hands now. I suggest that you do everything I say."

Sam gulped and closed her eyes. Her mind told her that this couldn't be happening. But she knew that it was. He had found her weakness. She knew she would do anything to protect her parents from him. Even if that meant doing what he wanted. He had her right where he wanted her. Stuck in his trap. Sam's thoughts were interrupted again as she heard her father's voice. "Sam what's going on?! What the hell does he want? Who is he?!"

She had no answers to his questions. She couldn't say anything. Scam chuckled as he seated himself on a chair, his hand still held the remote. "Now you're not being fair are you Sam?" She didn't bother answering him, knowing he was just doing this to get a reaction from her. To try and make her answer her father's questions. He chuckled again and continued. "I mean if your parents are going to die because of Jerry and WOOHP then they deserve to know what their lives are being wasted on don't they?"

Sam bit her cheek trying to control her anger and her fear. Although he made it sound like a question she knew he wasn't asking her anything. He was telling her that he was going to tell her parents about Jerry and WOOHP. About her being a spy. And the worst part was that she couldn't even do a thing about it. Her father's voice echoed in her ears again. "What's going on Sam?! Sam! Who is Jerry?! Who is HE?!"

She felt tears gathering in her eyes and she heard Scam chuckle again She lowered her head when she heard Scam's footsteps coming closer to her and she gasped when his arm wrapped around her waist from behind. He smirked resting his chin on her shoulder. "It seems Sam's a little overwhelmed at the moment.." His smirk widened. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything you want to know about Jerry and WOOHP."

Her breath caught in her throat, she knew he was serious. He would never hesitate in revealing her secret. She had to do something. She turned her head, her nose brushing against his because his chin was still on her shoulder, his face was still resting against her skin. "Don't do this." She whispered and she knew he could tell that she was begging him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked again. "Now why would I listen to you?" She sighed knowing her parents were getting more and more suspicious as the moments went by.

They would never trust her again. And she knew he was enjoying breaking up the trust her parents had in her. She pushed that thought to the back of her head. She would deal with that later. "Telling my parents about WOOHP isn't going to get you your revenge!" she said with her teeth clenched together. He chuckled. "I think I know how to get my revenge Sam." Scam grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to and she gasped in pain when he twisted her arm slightly behind her back.

It didn't take her father long to scream. "Let my daughter go you bastard!" Scam chuckled not releasing his hold on Sam. Instead he tightened his grip making her moan in pain. "Your father's vocabulary is just as limited as your's." Sam glared knowing he was referring to her calling him a bastard a short while ago. He smirked. "Now where were we Sam. Oh yes." He paused. "You were going to tell your parents all about Jerry and WOOHP." She turned her head, horrified at what he was saying. "No!" she screamed. He held her tight to his body and glared. "Tell them now Sam. I'm not going to repeat myself." She felt herself shivering when she saw his thumb on the device.

Still she couldn't bring herself to say it. How could she betray WOOHP? He glared again and gave her a light shove reminding her that he was still waiting for her to say it. And he certainly wasn't going to let her go until he got what he wanted. She closed her eyes and winced. _"I'm so sorry Jerry"_ she thought to herself _"But I have no choice now."_ She gulped looking up at her mom and dad who both looked at her with raw confusion on their faces.

"Mom. Dad. I am a spy." Her dad blinked and shook his head. "This is ridiculous Sam. You are not a spy." She had never expected them to believe her anyway. But she knew Scam would not let it go at that. He chuckled and looked at her father. "So you don't believe her?" He shook his head. "Of course not!" Scam paused for a moment and smirked. "Your precious daughter here is an international spy. She works for Jerry, the head of WOOHP." He paused. "I am not going to waste my time describing WOOHP to you, all you need to know it that she's on of the people responsible for making me angry. And she's going to pay for it. Are we clear now?"

Her dad said nothing still not believing anything Scam was saying. But when he saw the tears running down Sam's face suddenly he knew it was true. "Sam?" She shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry daddy. But it's true. I am a spy." She noticed the shocked expressions on both her parents' faces. She continued her head down and tears running down her face. "And he is my enemy." She heard her parents gasp and she was sure they were looking at her in a new face now. The face of a liar and not their honest daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us Sam?" her mother asked, her voice uneven and shaky from shock. "Why didn't you tell us that you were putting yourself in danger?" Sam gulped. "I couldn't tell you. It's a secret I had to keep." She noticed that Scam had released her from his hold and she took a step closer to them. She had to make them understand. "I'm sorry mom. Dad. I know you're shocked. I wish I could have told you. But I-"

"I hate to cut the family bonding short..but you still have things I need you to do Samantha" Scam's voice interrupted from behind. Sam spun around and glared at him. Tears streamed down her face. What else did he want from her now? He had already destroyed the faith her parents had in her. He had revealed her secret. What else did he want?

"You must be thrilled.." she spat out keeping her eyes locked on his face. She could feel her blood boiling "You revealed my biggest secret. You made my parents lose trust in me!" Sam screamed unable to keep her anger in. He only smirked making her angrier. "Don't get all worked up over that. I only did that to amuse myself." She watched his eyes gleam sadistically, showing that he was up to no good. "The real task I need you to do is still to be named."

Sam took a step back when she noticed he was coming towards her. "I'm not doing anything you say!" Sam screamed now angrier than ever. She wasn't about to let him use her to get what he wanted anymore. Enough was enough. He smirked and grabbed her by the arm pulling her to him. He kept one arm around her waist, his face pressed into her neck, and his other hand on the remote. "Be careful what you say Sam. You don't want to make me angry.." She shuddered feeling his breath snake across her collarbone. He was really too close for comfort, and he was really beginning to frighten her. He had never done anything like this before and she was scared of the way he was looking at her.

The look in his eyes was mocking. As if he owned her. As if he could do whatever he wanted with her. Like she was his tool to use to get whatever he wanted. Well he was wrong. In all her anger Sam ended up slapping him, tears running down her face. He only chuckled suddenly grabbing the hand she had just slapped him with. He smirked gripping her hand and digging his nails into her wrist. She winced knowing that soon there would soon be blood if he didn't stop. Scam didn't let go of her hand even when she let out an involuntary whimper of pain. Sam could hear her parents screaming for him to let her go. But she knew they could not help, it was just her against him. If she didn't do what he wanted he would kill them. She gulped. And he would possibly kill her.

She took a breath of relief when he let go of her wrist. She could see the pressure marks, and the blood on her hand. She wiped her hand on her shirt not caring about the fact that blood would be smeared on her clothes. He smirked and took a step back, his devilish eyes never leaving hers. "So are you willing to cooperate now..." His eyes left hers to glance at her parents. "Or would you like to see your parents dead?" Gasping she looked at him, and when she saw the anger on his face she knew it was no question. He would kill them if she didn't do everything he wanted.

"Don't doubt me Samantha. I WILL KILL THEM..." he said with so much venom in his voice that it was impossible to even think he wasn't serious. She glanced at her parents and even though they were hiding it, it was easy to see the fear in their eyes. She looked down and took a deep breath. She had to do this. "What do you want?" she said slowly. Scam chuckled knowing that he had won with her, and he was free to have his way with her. He frowned when he heard her father screaming again. "Don't do it Sam!" She turned to her father. He could tell that whatever it was that this man wanted his daughter to do, couldn't be good. And it certainly wasn't going to be easy. It was probably something as evil as he was. "He can't kill us. The law will get him." Sam almost wished her father hadn't said that when she heard Scam laugh hard.

"The law..." He said in between laughing. "Oh Sam, your father is just as amusing as you are." He stopped laughing and stared at her. "But you know all about me, right? Do you really think I would give up my chance to kill your father, and make you suffer, out of fear of the LAW?" She felt herself sigh. Of course Scam didn't care about prison. He was a criminal, a hard one at that. Going in and out of prison, and escaping the law was his life. And judging by the way he was smirking it looked like he enjoyed it. Only someone truly evil could enjoy a life like that. And she was sure he was the definition of all evil.

"Shut up!" She heard her father scream. "Stop torturing my daughter. I'll fight you myself!" Scam smirked while glancing at the pathetic man who looked ready to fight him.. "Now that sounds like fun" he said slowly. Sam felt herself tremble. There was no telling what he would do to her dad if he got the chance. He turned to Sam with an amused smirk on his face. "Do you really want your _father _here to go up against an ex-spy? A criminal? One who enjoys killing for killing's sake?" She looked into his eyes and saw the dead seriousness there. There was no way her dad had any chance whatsoever against Scam. She being a super spy herself had little chance against him, her dad would die if he fought Scam. She knew that Scam knew that. He chuckled and continued speaking enjoying the chance her father was being stupid enough to give him.

"You know damn well Samantha that your father won't lay a finger on me, while I might just break a few of his." She stopped breathing. She could not stand here and watch her father being ripped to pieces by him. And she knew that he would not hesitate in making both her parents' deaths painful and brutal. That much was obvious. "You won't do anything like that…" Sam said slowly. He smirked watching her and slowly raising an eyebrow. "Oh and why not?"

She bit her cheek before looking up at him. "Because I agree to do anything you want me to, to free my parents." "Anything?" Scam asked with a smirk. "Anything" she repeated knowing that she would regret this till the day she died if she lived past today. He chuckled. "Good, now how about we seal the deal.." She gasped in horror and surprise when his hands lashed out to grip her waist and he pulled her to him, holding her in a death grip. Sam shrieked in surprise. "With a kiss." Her eyes widened in shock. "Leave her alone!" She turned her head to see her father's face both twisted in anger and disgust. Scam chuckled. "After all I've had to do to get her, you actually think I'm going to let her go?" He tightened his grip on her body making Sam tremble. "Never."

She watched her father's eyes narrow with anger. "Let her go!" Scam only chuckled giving no mercy to the man who was scared to death for what he was about to do to his daughter. "Your father is amusing Sam.." He said slowly dragging his lips down her neck and whispering against her skin. "But as amusing as I find it, I think I'm beginning to get annoyed with his voice." He smirked lifting his head and seeing fear creep its way onto Sam's face. "And you know what that means." Sam's eyes widened in horror as she saw one of his hands play with the remote as he gave her a smirk.

"Daddy no!" Sam pleaded while feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "It's okay. Please don't say anything." She knew that if her father protested any more then he would end up dead. She saw the tears in her mother's eyes and she knew she could not let that happen, even if it meant letting Scam play with her. Letting him touch her. Sam closed her eyes and let him kiss her, not even trying to resist for her father's sake. She gasped when she felt him crash his lips on hers roughly. Soon he was devouring her lips with his, making her gasp and moan while his hands travelled down her body tracing her every curve. She found herself ignoring her mother's cries and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck. She got the raw feeling of power coming from him, and she knew she'd give anything to have that kind of power. His hands gripped the sides of her waist as his fingers pressed into her bare stomach. She felt herself panting not knowing how much longer he would be stealing her breath from her.

He stopped kissing her suddenly and smirked, leaving her with her eyes wide and her lips swollen and warm from his one kiss. He chuckled. "Now that that's done..." He smirked and watched her look down obviously embarrassed. She could still feel the tingle from his lips on hers. She could still feel his fingers digging into her skin. And she could tell her parents were upset. No mother and father would have ever liked to witness something like that. What she didn't know was that they were about to witness so much more. He smirked bringing her out of her thoughts "I need you to kill Jerry.." he said bluntly.

And as soon as the words left his mouth Sam could feel herself glaring. "You want me to kill...She trailed off unable to say the words. He nodded and smirked. "I want you to kill Jerry." Sam could hear her father protesting again. "My daughter can't kill anyone!" Scam smirked and looked at him. "She better be able to, or else I will kill both of you instead." Sam took a ragged breath. "No." He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I..I can't kill Jerry" she said between sobs. "I will fight you for my parents." He chuckled seeing her face. It was obvious she was begging him. Scam crossed his arms over his chest. "Trust me when I say that you shouldn't waste your energy fighting me _yet_. You're going to need it later on."

She watched him. Her eyes stared at his hand, the one that held the remote. "I am giving you one hour to kill Jerry. And that's it." Sam felt one tear move down her cheek as she took a slow breath. She could feel her body trembling. Jerry was a like a second father to her. He was someone she could trust, and someone who could trust her. And now Scam wanted her to kill him to save her own father. Sam felt more tears escape her eyes. Seeing her tears he knew she was upset and shocked. Sam didn't look up even when she heard him coming closer, but she was forced to look up when he raised her chin with his finger. And soon her eyes were locked with his deadly ones. "It's either him, the man who is to blame for what I am doing now...Or your parents." He placed his hand on his shoulder, showing her fake comfort. "It's your choice Sam."

"Don't do it!" Sam heard her father scream. She gave him a weak smile, seeing how much he cared about her. She found herself screaming when she saw that Scam had let his remote go and instead he was holding a gun. And it was pointed to her father's head. He smirked seeing her shocked face. "I think I've had enough of your father." She screamed again seeing his hand on the trigger. Knowing that if he did shoot her father then the bullet would shatter the glass that was protecting them. And her father might be able to survive being shot but he would never survive being electrocuted. 'No!" Sam heard herself scream in a desperate attempt to make him stop. She ran to him before she could stop herself and she held his arm lightly making him turn to look at her. "Please don't kill them..." she said with tears falling from her eyes. Scam let his arm drop and he turned to her. She was surprised when he gently wiped away her tears. He cupped her cheek staring into her eyes. Sam didn't believe it, but was it possible that there was compassion in his eyes? "I won't kill them..if you do everything I say. Do you understand Samantha?" She bit her lip and nodded. She was stunned when he stroked his fingers through her hair. Was he trying to calm her down perhaps?

"All you have to do is get rid of that idiot who's caused me a lot of trouble. And I won't touch your parents." She knew she couldn't believe him but she nodded anyway. If she didn't do what he asked then he would kill them anyway. She had to do it. She had to take this chance. She had to kill....Jerry. Even though she said nothing to him he knew what she was thinking. "You have one hour Sam." He stepped away from her to sit on a chair and he tossed her a gun, a different one from the one he had been holding. Sam instantly got the idea to shoot him and end this but before she could even begin to act on that he interrupted her. "Oh and before you try to shoot me.." He smirked when he saw her flinch because he knew her so well. "That gun has no bullets." She felt all the colour drain from her face. _"How could I have even begun to think he was going to be that stupid." _

She sighed. "You want me to kill Jerry with a gun with no bullets?" He smirked. "Don't be stupid Sam. I'd have to be a complete idiot to hold your parents at gun point and then hand you a loaded gun." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll find the bullets in your mailbox outside." She shook her head turning to leave the house. Perhaps she could get the bullets and then... "I'm watching you Samantha" She froze. "If you try to do anything apart from killing Jerry. I will kill your parents. I have you under surveillance so don't be stupid enough to disobey me..." She turned her head still holding the bullet less gun in her hand, her face white with fear. "Or your parents will pay the price." He placed his own gun on the table in front of him and placed his hand on the remote. "One hour Sam."

His voice echoed in her ears. She had one hour to kill Jerry or else he'd kill her parents. She had to take the chance. With one glance at her parents' scared faces Sam walked out the door making her way to the mailbox. It was dark outside now and cold. Her legs shook from fear and worry. How was she going to kill Jerry? She reached the mailbox and she bit her lip before opening it. She saw an envelope in there and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I have no choice but to kill Jerry.." Her shaky hand picked up the envelope. _"But I can still kill Scam after I kill Jerry. I'll shoot him with the same gun, after I know my parents are safe." _She looked around before tearing open the envelope. She put her hand in front to catch the bullets. She gasped when she saw the contents of the envelope.

**One single bullet.**

Only enough to kill Jerry. Scam had planned ahead. He knew she would kill him if she got the chance. And he wasn't going to be the one to give her that chance. Sam held the bullet in her hand and she felt herself trembling. She knew Scam was watching her from inside her house. She only had one shot at this. She had only one try to kill Jerry, and if she missed...she really didn't want to think about that.

-----

She found herself biting her lip as she waited outside in the dark. She was walking around nervously in the park. And even though there was no one else there she knew he was watching her. What if her plan went wrong? What if Jerry didn't come? What if she missed when she fired the gun? Sam knew this situation was hopeless but she had to do it for her parents. It had taken her a half hour to make a plan, figure out how to bring Jerry to her. She could not kill him in WOOHP, or at his home. She would surely get caught. And as much as she felt bad about doing this, she couldn't go to prison, not until she knew her parents were safe.

Sam felt restless and afraid. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to hurt Jerry. Would he understand why she had to do this? Sam's thoughts were cut short when she saw Jerry walking down the street coming towards her. When Sam was sure he had seen her she walked further into the park knowing he would follow her. After all she had said she needed to meet him. Just fifteen minutes ago Sam had called Jerry and told him that she had a big problem that only he could help her with, and that she couldn't tell him about it on the phone. She had to meet him in person. And she knew he would come.

She had thought about shooting herself, but she had remembered what Scam had said to her. He was watching her. If she didn't kill Jerry then he would kill her parents. And she could not let that happen. She knew that if she was trapped with a killer then they would do the same thing for her. She froze when she heard Jerry's voice behind her. "Sam?" She felt her breathing stop. Her hand closed around the gun in her pocket. She turned around and gave Jerry a plain smile. "Is everything okay?" he asked and Sam could see the lines of worry around his old eyes. She felt herself shudder with the thought that she had to end the life of such a nice person. Someone who was a second father to her. She sighed and kept the gun in her pocket. "I need to ask you a question Jerry." He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well all right Sam, go ahead." She bit her lip and looked around. She was in the middle of the park now. The part most hidden from the street. She felt bad about doing this, she didn't want to sacrifice Jerry but she honestly didn't know what else to do. And with Scam watching her, she just couldn't risk it. But Jerry still deserved some explanation. "If you had to pick.." she said slowly. "Between your family and your friends..and you could only save one of them. Who would you pick?"

Jerry stared at her, puzzled why she had called him here to ask such an obvious question. He smiled tilting his head and not picking up the sorrow and tension etched on Sam's normally happy face. "Well no offence Sam. I care for my friends, but when it comes down to picking between friends and family. Family has to be first." Sam almost wished he would change his answer, but she knew he was saying the right thing. She would never be able to live with letting her parents die. Even if she had to kill Jerry.

"Thanks Jerry.." She whispered. "That's all I needed to know." He smiled still a bit confused but soon his eyes widened in horror as he saw her point a gun straight at him. "Sam?!" he screamed out in panic. She gulped placing her finger on the trigger of the gun. She felt tears building up in her eyes and she had to do this before she broke down in sobs. "I'm sorry Jerry" she whispered trying to ignore the shock and hurt on his pale face.

"Sam?!" He said again, in shock and panic. "I'm sorry." Sam felt a tear roll down her cheek right as she pulled the trigger and fired the gun. She heard him scream and then his body fell to the ground with a thud. He landed right in the bushes where she knew no one would find him in the dark. Sam felt her tears falling continuously from her eyes as she walked away from his body. She had killed Jerry to save her parents. She only wished he would forgive her.

------

Sam opened the door to her house and slammed it shut. She fell to the ground landing on her knees and burying her face in her hands. She couldn't stop crying. She had just killed Jerry. She had killed someone who cared for her as a father would, and she had taken his life with her own hands. How was she ever going to live with that? She didn't bother to wipe her tears as she dragged herself to the living room where she knew her parents and Scam would still be. All she could hope for now was that Scam had kept up his end of the bargain and not harmed her parents. She held her breath as she turned the doorknob and she only started breathing again when she walked inside and saw her father glaring at Scam. They were still alive.

She wiped her tears when Scam looked at her. She didn't want him to see how sad she was because of him. But she knew he would be able to tell anyway. He smirked standing from the chair and walking towards her, and he stopped when he was a foot away. "Nice job" he said slowly and Sam was sure to keep her eyes away from his face. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. She finally looked up at him when she had controlled her breathing, and her tears. "I did what you asked me to. Jerry..." She couldn't help but choke on a sob. "He is dead" she continued keeping her head lowered. "Now let my parents go." Scam said nothing as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her head, holding her closely but he still kept one hand on the remote.

"I saw you kill Jerry. I know he's dead." Sam heaved a breath and clutched onto his coat. How could he say it like that, did he feel no remorse for what he forced her to do? "But I can't let your parents go yet.." Sam's body went slack, her eyes narrowed, and anger gnawed at her insides. She pushed him away from herself. 'What do you mean you can't let them go yet?!" She screamed looking at the horrified looks on her parents' faces. "I did what you asked me to! I killed Jerry! You saw me kill Jerry! What do want now?!"

He came over to where she stood and started circling around her with his hand on the remote. "Yes I know you killed Jerry. And so do they.." he said pointing at her parents. "If I were to let them go now, then how would I know that they would keep their mouths shut about all this?" Sam looked up at him in horror. Did his blood lust never end? She gulped. "You know that my mom and dad don't know about Jerry. Whatever happened is going to be investigated by WOOHP. They wouldn't even know who to talk to." He paused and pulled her closer with her arm. Scam held her from behind resting his arm around her shoulders. He whispered in her ear. "How do I know that they won't go to the police?" Sam turned her head to face him. "They won't do it. I promise." She pleaded. He narrowed his eyes apparently in thought.

"Okay" he said a moment later. Sam looked at him in shock. "You'll let my parents go?" He nodded. "Yes. I trust your parents. I have nothing against them besides the fact that they are your parents. But seeing how useful you've been to me I'll let them go." For the first time since this nightmare began, Sam found herself smiling. It was over. He would let her parents go.

"However.." He interrupted her. "I don't trust you." He pushed Sam way from him and she turned around to face him watching him smirk. She had already known that him letting her parents go so easily was too good to be true. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaky. Scam chuckled. "Sam you are my enemy. You would do anything to make me suffer. And you know everything that happened here today. What's stopping you from telling your friends? What's stopping you from going to the police? To WOOHP?" Sam stared at him confused. "I thought you didn't care about the law. And people are bound to find out anyway." Scam smirked slowly. "They won't find out I was behind it..if you aren't around to tell them."

Sam's eyes widened and her parents both screamed when he pointed his gun at Sam's forehead. "I already know how much you love your parents Sam. Everything you did was for them, so I'm going to give you one last chance to show them how much you love them before you die." He walked behind her and placed the gun on her forehead after dragging it up the side of her face. Sam held her breath when she heard her parents scream. With the hand that wasn't holding the gun to her head, he reached down and grabbed her hand. Her brought it to the gun pointing to her head. He let go of the gun but stood next to her holding the remote. And Sam was left holding the gun to her head.

'If you truly love your parents you will kill yourself Sam." She heard her mom and dad erupt into screams, but she ignored them. She knew Scam had his hand on the remote, if she tried to shoot him then he would push the button before he died. His finger was right on it. She gulped and ignored her parents cries. Sam knew that there was no sure way to tell that he would leave her parents alone after she killed herself as he asked. But what choice did she have, but to make another sacrifice? She wasn't sure she wanted to live anyway. After killing Jerry, she just wanted to kill herself.

Sam closed her eyes and kept the gun at her head. She could feel tears running down her face. She had never expected her life to end this way, but she had to do it for her parents. Sam put her hand on the trigger and with one last scream she fired the gun. She heard her parents screaming. And she expected to fall to the ground with a piercing pain splitting through her skull.

**Only that didn't happen. **

All Sam heard was the small click made from her pressing the trigger, but she felt no pain. Sam tried firing the gun again, until she head him chuckle. He came around behind her and took the gun right out of her shaking hands. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. "Again Sam. I wouldn't be stupid enough to give you a loaded gun." She looked up at him confused and shocked. He smirked. "You really do love your parents, and it would be a shame to kill such a dedicated and loyal person." Sam didn't notice when his grip on her body tightened.

He smirked burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Since you are the reason why Jerry is dead today.. You will be a part of the celebrations." Sam stood in his arms confused. She tried to wriggle free of his grasp but he only smirked harder and tightened his grip. Sam found herself trembling and in shock when she felt one of his hands move under her shirt. She felt his fingers stroke her back and she looked into his eyes and saw all the lust behind them. And nothing could stop her from feeling the fear that was gnawing at her heart.

He smirked as his hand continued to move up her back under her shirt. He placed a kiss on her neck, dragging his teeth down the side of her neck and making her gasp. "Since I can't enjoy your screams of pain...I guess I could always enjoy your screams of pleasure..." Sam fell faint. Her body went limp in his grasp and she didn't know what to do anymore. All she could hear was her parents screaming. All she could feel was his hot breath on her body chilling her to the spine. She didn't need to think about what he would do if she tried to resist. He still had her parents in his grasp. If she didn't do everything he wanted, if she didn't give him everything he wanted then he would kill her parents.

"So what do you say Sam?" He was watching her with a smirk, and she wasn't even sure how she was still conscious after suffering all this shock. Scam tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and held her in his arms. She looked over his shoulder at the faces of her parents. She could see her mother's tears and her father's shock. She could hear them both screaming for her to not listen to him. She could hear them both screaming at him to let their daughter go. But of course Scam wasn't going to listen. He didn't understand the love there was between parents and children.

Sam could feel his lips moving against the side of her neck, placing kisses against it and nipping her skin. She really should have seen this coming. But she had not. She could still not believe that he had the nerve to this to her in front of her parents._ "But he knows this way he'll get away with it..Just like he'll get away with Jerry's death." _Sam clutched his coat with her fingers and he chuckled keeping his lips against her skin. She bit her lip when he bit into her skin._ "If I somehow survive today"_ Sam thought _"Then I can always tell WOOHP about what he did, my parents will be there to back me up. I can still get him punished for this." _Sam began to feel a small ray of hope build up inside her but she found herself screaming when he picked her up suddenly. Sam felt herself being thrown over her shoulder and she screamed louder, afraid of what she knew he was going to do to her.

Suddenly she didn't care about wanting to get him punished. She just wanted him to leave her alone. "Let me go!" Sam screamed as loud as she could. He smirked ignoring the cries of protest coming from her parents and he focused on her screaming. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sam.." He said while gripping her legs harder and making sure she could not get away. "As I said before. Why would I let you go after all the hard work I had to do to have you in my grasp?" Sam ignored his all too amused voice and screamed trying to get out of his grip.

He shook his head laughing at the girl screaming and lashing in his arms. Scam ignored her parents' screams and her father's threats as he dragged Sam up the stairs to her room. He slammed the door open and threw her on the bed. Sam gasped struggling to get away, until he grabbed her legs and held

them down. Scam trapped her under him and smirked when he finally had her hands pinned to her sides.

Sam could feel her chest rising and falling quickly, trying to fight off the fear she was feeling at this moment as she stared at the man that held her down. "You're going to pay for this!" Sam screamed as loud as she could as she struggled under him. "You'll never get away with this!" He only laughed tightening his grip on her hands, pinning her down harder on the bed.

She could feel her wrists losing the circulation of blood, her hands going numb from his aggressive hold. And she whimpered but he wouldn't let her go. Scam smirked seeing the look of anger and fear in her eyes. He leaned closer making sure that his lips brushed against the skin on her cheek when he whispered. "Take a good look Samantha.." His hands slid up from her wrists, his fingers reaching hers and soon his fingers were intertwined with hers, even while she struggled to get away. "I already have."

Sam found herself gasping when he kissed her lips softly. He paused smirking and she glared. Scam bent down and kissed her mouth again. He kept his lips against hers as he whispered. "You've already given me everything I wanted for your parents.." Scam gave her another kiss stealing her breath and she gasped her hands writhing under his hold. "Do you really want me to kill them now?" Sam stared up at him, her eyes wide and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

She closed her eyes as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She would do anything for her parents. "What do you want?" she whispered harshly not looking at him. Scam gave her a look of pure wanting and that made her tremble even more than his touch did. He kissed her again. "I want.." he whispered as he moved his mouth to her neck. "I want you Sam." She watched him as he stared into her eyes and pulled her closer before crashing his lips onto hers. He bit her lip leaving her to gasp as he deepened the kiss and rolled her body onto his. She could feel his hands running up and down her back. Soon his hands moved down to stroke the backs of her knees as he continued to kiss her. Sam found herself moaning and gasping as he held her close to him.

She knew then, that she couldn't escape his grasp. All she could hope was that she would get the chance to free her parents. And then with her parents' help she would tell WOOHP everything. They would help her, she knew they would. All she had to do was survive tonight, and everything would be over in the morning.

----

Sam was afraid to open her eyes the next morning. She half expected to wake up in _**his **_arms, within his grasp. Sam was afraid that he'd never let her parents free, she was afraid that he'd keep her with him as his toy. That he'd play with her forever just like he had all day yesterday, and last night.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she wrapped the blanket around her bare body. She remembered every minute of the torture he had put her through, and she knew that if he got the chance he would do it again. A tear rolled down her cheek. And again, and again, just to enjoy himself. Sam turned her head expecting to see him laying next to her with a smirk on his face, watching her with his sadistic sea-foam eyes. His face would haunt her forever now. She blinked confused when she didn't see him there. She glanced around her room expecting to find him standing there watching her crying with a smirk on his face.

**But he wasn't there.**

She wrapped the blanket harder around her body and stood up remembering that her parents were still downstairs. She gasped. What if he had killed them? What if she had slept through her parents' cries for help. She didn't trust him. She didn't bother to put on her slippers or change into her clothes as she ran downstairs.

She winced in pain, her body still sore and aching from the night she spent with her worst enemy. But she didn't want to think about him. As long as her parents were okay she didn't need to worry about him. Sam bit her lip keeping the blanket around her body. She knew it would break her parents' hearts to see her in this state. But she had to let it happen. She did it all to save them, surely they would understand that.

She collapsed when she reached the living room, taking a breath she looked up and smiled sadly when she saw her father looking at her. Still Sam would not go to him. She didn't want to go near her parents in this state. She was just glad that they were alive. She could hardly believe Scam had let them go, and they were sitting there on the same couch minus the glass dome and the electricity. Sam could see the tears running down her mother's face and Sam felt tears of her own roll down her cheeks. "Sammie?" Her mother said in a sad voice filled with concern. Sam shook her head knowing what her mother was going to say. She didn't care about what she had to go through to save them. Giving them a sad smile she whispered "Mom. Dad. I'm just glad you're okay.." Sam said in between tears. "Nothing else matters."

Sam's eyes narrowed when she heard the phone ringing. Who would be calling her now? Sam turned her head looking towards the direction of the sound. She had a bad feeling about this phone call. It could easily be him on the other end, calling to threaten her to keep her mouth shut. Or calling to laugh at her. She wiped away her tears. It didn't matter now. Her parents were safe, she had nothing to lose. She would expose Scam for the demon he was soon.

Sam gave her mother a small smile. "I'll be right back mom." Sam stood up carefully and walked to the phone in the other room, she kept her arm wrapped around her body keeping the blanket around her. She took a deep breath preparing herself to talk to the devil she was sure was on the other end, just waiting to taunt her. "I will make him pay for this, even if it's the last thing I do" Sam whispered to herself as her hand picked up the phone. Taking a deep breath Sam opened her mouth to take the phone call.

"Hello."

"...." There was no answer from the other end. Then suddenly she heard a voice.

"Hi dear! I was just wondering how you've been since we talked right before your exams began and today was your last exam. So how did it go? I'm sure you did fine -"

Sam's eyes widened in shock and she gripped the phone harder in her hand.

"Mom?.." She said slowly.

"Yes Sammie, it's your mother. I just wanted to know how you are..." Sam dropped the phone, her eyes wide and her heart beating faster than it ever had. Her mother was on the other end....

And her mother was in her living room....

How was that even possible? Sam ignored the low chatter of her mother on the other end of the phone that was now on the floor, and she ran into the living room forgetting her pain. She tripped on the blanket when she reached the couch. She looked up and gasped when she saw that her parents were still sitting there. "Mom?.. Dad?!" She reached out to touch her mother's arm.

But all she felt was nothing but a little static cling. She tried again, and all she felt was static. Sam felt tears of confusion run down her face. What was going on?

"For a WOOHP agent...I'd think you'd be able to recognize holograms when you see them Sam" a voice mocked from behind. She turned around and gasped in horror when she saw Tim Scam standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a cruel smirk on his face. Her hands tightened around her blanket and she crawled backwards.

"What...what are you talking about?" Sam gasped out as she made sure to stay away from him. "Where are my parents?!" She screamed wanting to know what he did to them. He only chuckled as he began to walk closer to her. "Your parents are where they should be." He smirked. "Your mother is at your family mansion, and your father is abroad for business."

She blinked looking at him confused. "You're lying.." She whispered. "They were right here yesterday!" she screamed outraged. Scam chuckled as he bent down to her level and sat on his legs. "They were never here Sam. But I guess you really fell for it, it felt real didn't it?"

He smirked. "I really outdid myself this time. Every agonizing moment I spent working on those holograms just to trap you into doing what I wanted. I didn't think you'd fall for it easily..." He gripped her arm making her shriek. "So I made sure to make them as life-like as possible. And in the end it was worth it. You fell for it." Sam's eyes were wide with horror as she whispered weakly. "They were holograms?" He nodded with a smirk.

"I thought you would see through my plan. I thought you would realize that they were holograms. But I guess it's true isn't it?... He peered into her eyes. "Love blinds. And a child's love for their parents is the strongest kind. Even strong enough for you to think I had your parents in my grasp." Sam could feel tears roll down her cheeks. Tears from her own stupidity. Tears from her own lack of thought.

Holograms? He never had her parents in danger? He just tricked her into killing Jerry for nothing. Jerry had died for no reason? Sam felt her anger grow. She was forced to give herself to him for nothing? She screamed at him in anger and grasped his collar. "You'll pay for this!" She ignored the tears that ran down her face. "I will tell WOOHP you got Jerry killed!" She shook his collar and cried.

Scam only smirked and took his hands off his collar. "And who will believe you at WOOHP? The only person who would trust you and believe your innocence is the same person you killed with your own hands." Sam gasped knowing he was talking about Jerry. He continued. "Think of this from a third person's view. What does it look like?" She kept her head down not answering his question. "Your parents...who could have helped prove that you were forced to kill Jerry were never here." He smirked. "There was no one else here besides you and me Sam." His hand tightened it's grip on her arm making her look up at him. "How are you going to prove your innocence now?"

Sam could see all the amusement on his face and it sickened her. He was right. She had no way to prove her innocence. She had no way to prove that he was involved in any way. All she could do was confess to killing Jerry. And what good would that do? As if he was reading her thoughts he said. "All you can do is confess to killing Jerry, but what good is that now? He's dead. You killed him, and for no "apparent" reason." He smirked. "You can try to say I was involved that I forced you, but you can't prove it Sam." Scam chuckled. "And even if you do..why does it matter? I've already won."

Sam sat there on the floor wanting to die. She had killed Jerry with her own hands. And Scam was right there was nothing she could do now. He pulled her in his arms and she limply fell into his embrace. He ran his fingers through his hair but Sam felt no comfort. She felt nothing but pain and regret. "And if you love your parents as much as you've proved to me, then you won't confess. Because if you do, you'll be taking their daughter away from them."

He kept talking and Sam listened to his every word, not knowing what else to do. "It's really too bad.." he whispered. "That your parents will never know of the sacrifices you'd be willing to make for them, if their lives were really in danger."

Sam looked up into his eyes and didn't miss the smirk he had on his face. He stared at her for one long moment before he kissed her roughly, digging his fingers into her hair. Scam pulled away from her a moment later and he stood up leaving her alone on the floor. "Goodbye Samantha." He smirked as he walked right out her front door leaving her completely alone with the horrific memories he had made for her.

She had never felt so much despair in her life. She had never felt so much pain. She didn't know what to do. He had taken everything away from her. All she wanted to do was die. And she couldn't even do that. People would wonder why, her parents would wonder why. Her parents would be upset. And she couldn't do that to them.

All she could think about was him. The way he had manipulated her to get everything he wanted. He would haunt her forever now, no matter how badly she wanted to forget him. Sam felt more tears roll down her cheeks as she realized how wrong she had been. It wasn't that Scam didn't understand the love children had for their parents. He knew how strong that love was. And that's exactly what he had used to get what he wanted.

**The love she had for her parents.**

--

Sam cried as she sat there in her bed. She still remembered that horrible day when it all happened, she would never be able to forget it and she had tried. She had tried so hard. The guilt killed her each and every day, because they never found out what happened to Jerry. They all assumed he was killed by the bullet of one of his enemies who found him alone one day.

They didn't know she was the one that had been forced to kill him, for her parents' lives. How could they know? She never told them. She could never tell them, she could never prove that _**he **_was involved. She couldn't do anything, but suffer for her own mistake. The mistake of loving her parents so much. Only that wasn't a mistake...he had made it into one.

She was still being questioned by her parents about him. About the one man that had put her in this state. And every time they asked her she burst into tears. Because they were supposed to know! She had done it all for them, but they would never know that. They would never know! They would never know what she had gone and done for them. It was all for nothing. All for nothing, and he had won.

Once he had walked out of her home that day, she had never seen him again. But she still had all the awful memories. Sam had tried to run from his memories. She had tried to run from the fear he had implanted in her brain. She had tried to forget about the day he took everything from her.

So it was obvious why she never wanted to be reminded of him. Why she didn't want to tell anyone his name. It was obvious why she wanted her parents to stop asking her questions. Why she wanted to never say the name that would haunt her forever. She wanted to forget everything about him.

But she couldn't forget about him anymore. She could not just push him to the back of her mind as she had been doing for weeks.

**That was no longer possible.**

Because in a few short months now...

she herself would be giving birth to a constant reminder of him.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA and that's the end to a very long oneshot. :P I hope people liked it, it's not my usual happy (or close to it) ending.

Yes, Sam's pregnant.

I feel so bad for her. And Scam is so evil. But anyways....

**Please Please PLEASE Review! **

And now I'd like to wish _**Poison's Ivy**_ a VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! YOU GO GIRL! YOU ARE SO AWESOME! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS EVIL FIC OF A ONESHOT! lol (Scam is soo evil but I warned you he would be) I hope you enjoyed the twists lol. Hope you liked your evil present from me. I think this is the most evil thing I have written so far ...MUAHAHAHAHA and it's dedicated to you!

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
